Pax De Deux of Darkness
by Melloyellowphase
Summary: A modern day ballet dancer ends up in the world of Black Butler but how will she get home? And for the love of all that is life can she stop egging Sebastian on. Girl acts as if she may have a death wish and want to die via demon butler. And if that doesn't count as plot then he dealing with time period racism and bigotry is totally good plot. Better than this summary.
1. Overture

_**Soo this idea wouldn't leave me alone and yes I know I have two other works in which to finish but I'll be honest. I've other had writers block or life has gotten in the way. Yay me for my luck right? So this is my first Black Butler fan fiction. I will keep this as historically accurate as possible and considering how I like to build my oc's this will get dark quickly. Without farther ado, Pax De Deux…**_

So first off I would like to say that while I did enjoy Black Butler the anime I was not particularly obsessed by it nor did I have any weird attractions to the characters: as a matter of fact there were SEVERAL that I highly disliked. My reasons being that I am just picky person and well there is bound to be a person or character that does things that makes you want to pull your hair out at the roots. So of course when I ended up in the anime, I had my moment of freaking out. I mean any SANE person would. Let me tell you what I meant by that.

So I'm riding the public transit back home from dance rehearsals, my ballet company was doing their own version of Giselle and I was one of their principle dancers. So naturally I wanted to lead. Anyways, so I pull out my phone and began watching Black Butler. I knew that the third season had come out but I figured I'd do a recap and start from the very first episode. So I'm enjoying the anime right? And then I just fell asleep, right I the middle of an episode. Now I was alarmed by this because ballerinas always have long days and I was tired. I also knew that was mostly safe since I sat near the front of the bus and that I would eventually wake up like five minutes before it pulls into the bus terminal down the street from my apartment.

However, what freaked me out was that when I opened my eyes, I had expected to see the inside of a bus but I didn't. What I saw was a huge garden, and the walls being much taller than my five foot two. I did what any sane person did, I panicked. I pinched myself, I screamed, cried and begged any higher power about my situation. I admit, the screaming wasn't so smart of me because the next thing I know I'm being surrounded by people. People who, while looking normal looked like the Phantomhive servants. And while I'm on the stroke of honesty, I fainted.

When I came to I was in the kitchen soaking wet, someone had pour cold ass water on me. That was a shock, then I was given a towel and asked if I was okay. I dried my face before taking a deep breath. "What was that for? Now I am soaking wet." I frowned as a looked on. There was a Myrin look alike, a Finny and Bard look alike with an older Japanese gentlemen in the corner. So I assumed that was Tanaka. The maid asked me why I was there, that they normally didn't get my kind in that area.

I first I was confused but then I remembered the time period, my kind while had freedom were still second class and poor as fuck. And I couldn't go around telling anyone that I was from the future or that I was from another dimension. Hell, even hearing it in my own head I sound crazy as hell. "I…I am a traveling dancer, I dance Ballet. Um I sort of have been walking on foot and I got lost. Would… the master of the house mind it if I were to stay a few days a rest before heading out on my own again? I can do cooking and cleaning other things." I added. I figured I had to adopt to the speech of that time so of course, no swearing, no slag words and certainly no talking of future things. Speaking of, I know I had my knapsack with me when I "landed" here. "Hey, um I know I had a bag with me, I might have some spare clothes in there." 

Finny handed me the bag and looked through it. Well, my tights, point shoes, and leotard was in the bag but not my phone. I shrugged it was for the best that I didn't have my phone with me. That would be something I couldn't easy explain away without people thinking that I'm some sort of witch. It was then that Bard had asked for my name and that may I should help him in the kitchen since the master was soon to arrive and he hadn't started on diner yet. I nodded. "By the way everyone, my name is Ellise… Ellise DuBois and it is very nice to meet all of you."

It wasn't until late, late evening that the master of the house Ciel Phantomhive if anyone is wondering came back to the mansion. I have to admit I was both nervous and excited to meet him but Sebastian I was not. Demon butler or no, it would be really hard not to taunt him. I like to irritate people sometimes for fun, especially a challenge like him. I kind of would want to see him snap a little but even I know that is having some sort of death wish. I walked to the front of the house, I heard them great Ciel and Sebastian before mentioning my situation. I stepped forth. "Hello Earl Phantomhive." I bowed to him in the dress Myrin had let me borrow.

"What make you think you can asked this of me? To just stay a few days and leave?" Ciel demanded an answer. "Well, I am lost and it's not like I have anything better to do with my life instead of dancing of course. But..uh, I am a loyal and an efficient worker. I can sew as well as other housework." Ciel raised his hand to stop me before I could continue rambling on. "Well, I will take the next few days as a trail bases, in which point if you are not a pleasing servant you can leave. Sebastian will take care the rest." He said before going into his study.

Once the demon butler gave the rest of them orders to finish preparing dinner he gave a nod for me to follow him. He showed me that I was staying in the same room with Myrin and the rest of my duties. I was to get up with her and help with cleaning as well as serving the little earl, Since I'v had an experience with dance and music I was supposed to help him with teaching Ciel as well as any small seamstress jobs on the grounds. I nodded before setting my bag down. "Oh, and Mr. Michaels? Black finger nails are so unbecoming of you, it looks almost…supernatural." I mumbled as I closed the door behind me.

Okay, so maybe I might have a death wish and besides, it's not like I die here I'll die for reals, right?


	2. Act I: Girl Meets World

_**So I wonder where all this momentum that came to writing. Oh well, lets continue shall we?**_

The door swung open so fast I thought it was the wind, Oh shit I think I might be dying now. "What did you say?" It was Sebastian and if I didn't know any better I would have be at ease with that smile on his face but I can notice the underlying threat underneath and is probably because I know what to look for. "Your nail polish, please tell me that you are not embarrassed by such a thing. It is perfectly normal." I decided to go with the innocent approach and hope that it doesn't get me slashed into pieces or better yet get my soul eaten. I turned my back to him as a sign of uncaring but in reality I was trying to bluff my way out of this. Then my door was closed without so much as a good by.

I turned back around to face the door and sighed. That was way too close, why did I have to open my big fat mouth and almost get myself killed? Well, since I do not have to start work until tomorrow morning, I might as well get in some stretching and dance practice. I quickly changed into my practice clothes and a longer dance skirt since I know this era has a thing for modesty. I went out to explore, well more like find and empty unused room. I found a room with a piano and a few chairs. This room was perfect, and I stretched out my muscles, my mind and body going into that familiar zone that I've done this a million times before.

Once I was done stretching I began humming a tune, it was the opening to a ballet anime that I had watched when I was younger and it kind of stuck with me. I posed the rose up onto my toe and took off. I pretended that I was like the character duck, who was a magical ballerina princess who had the power to save her prince. That no matter how hard it may be and how may foes she faced she still could beat them. It was kind of a sappy anime with a Disney like ending, except she didn't end up with her beloved prince, someone else married the prince and she ended up with just a new friend.

Once I was done with song in my head I went to sit down to take a break I heard clapping and that caused me to whisk my head around to the doorway. There was Ciel and Sebastian and I paled. Not because they had watched me, I'm used to being looked at, that wasn't the issues. The issue was that I was scared I may have trespassed on a room I wasn't supposed to be in. Ciel came in with somewhat of a please smile, you know that one I'm talking about, the one where he looks just like the kid he should be before the fire. "How long have you been dancing?" He asked be as he took a seat and crossed his legs.

By then I had caught my breath from dancing so hard. "Well, I've been dancing since I was twelve and that was ten years ago." I answered. "You know you are never too young to learn: learning some ballet techniques can be used in fighting styles and in sports. It's a good work out and it helps build your flexibility, balance and stamina." I said. Boy do I sound like a spokesperson for all that is dance right now, truly corny as all hell. Sebastian perked up. "That is a splendid idea Miss DuBois, we can take a short break from learning the waltz every other day and intergrade ballet into your lessons as well Master"

I smiled at Ciel, "Speaking of which, Ciel how old are you?" His expression went brooding for a bit, "I'll be turning fourteen this year." 

"Really? Wow, I would have thought at least fifteen years old. Well, since you're so handsome now I'm sure you'll be a hit with the ladies soon." I commented pretending like I didn't know about Elizabeth. That was one character that I will have to lock away my sarcasm for good or until she is gone. Her high pitched voice is worse than a flute that terribly out of tune. Of course it was then that he told me of his fiancée and I pretended that I couldn't wait to meet her.

"You know, out of all Earls out there that she could have be betrothed to, she lucked out on the good on." I winked at him. "Well, look at the time, it is getting late and I should be headed to bed, I have a busy day tomorrow." I bowed and grabbed my towel. "Goodnight young Early, Sebastian good night and don't like the spiders bite." I said before leaving the room. If Sebastian didn't kill me in my sleep tonight, it would be a miracle. I climbed into bed shortly before my clumsy roommate came in. I pretended to sleep until I actually did.

I woke up to someone falling off the side of the bed, I figured that Myrin was up s that meant that I was supposed to be up. I yawned and climbed out of bed as well. Myrin gave me a maid's dress like hers and we went about the house cleaning, I was done before Ciel got up for breakfast so I went in the kitchen to help Bard out. Thank god to, because I fear we would have gotten into one of his exploding accidents and I don't know if I can actually live through one of those.

I made sunny side up eggs, with French toast, and sausage. I had Bard make orange juice for him. I saw Sebastian pick up the tray and glance at me. Oh, I hope he doesn't think I poisoned it and throw it out, that would suck since I put so much effort in making it in the first place. 


	3. Act I Part II : Im SO Fucked

**Well, so writer block hit me. Boy I didn't think that would happened. So if anyone is reading this. If you want to see a situation or item used in the story. I will incorporate it in. Please continue to read and review. Also if you notice spelling errors and grammar mistakes please pm and I'll fix them. Since I'm the only one editing my work, there is bound to be stuff I miss. (An Extra long chapter just cuz)**

All the servants were called into the dining area where Ciel was eating his breakfast and Mr. Demon was telling him of his day. I figured out that Ciel was already a demon at this point. I ended up seeing a glimpse of black on his nails before he put on gloves. Which is just sad really, I wanted to at least fuck with Trancy a bit before he bit the dust. I shuddered, on second thought I don't think I wanted to deal with the spider demon at all. I hate spiders.

I was nudged by Bard which brought my attention back to the room. Ciel raised an eyebrow at me and I almost had to force myself not to fangirl. He repeated his question, "I see that it was your idea for preparing breakfast. It's passable and you even got them to not destroy my kitchen this time." I smiled at that and noticed that all the food on his plate was gone, which meant it was more than good.

I bowed in the way the Japanese do and thanked him. He turned back to his tea as he continued to talk. He gave everyone orders for the day and left me for last. I was to be head maid as I would be a much less clumsy of a maid and better for the Phantomhive image. "While Myrin might have seniority, you are much better at dealing out the tasks and as able as my butler is, he has other duties to attend to. Sebastian, I want you to show her how to do her duties and report back to me afterwards."

I ended up shadowing Sebastian for two days before he left me alone. I guess he must have figured that I had a good enough grasp on things. I mean it's that different to keep house but things tend to be done the long and hard way since the easy ways require modern equipment. I Had Myrin do tasks that I know she would be able to do that was at normal human level. I've banned her from grabbing or climbing up anything high.

I gave Bard complete instruction on how to be more efficient in cooking that didn't require burning the mansion down every week. He was grateful and when he was not cooking he was to help Finny in the gardens. I told Finny to pretend he was handling something very, very delicately and that if he didn't it would die. Seemed to work but I did notice the sad look on his face. I think I may have brought on that memory about his pet bird.

Once the day was done and Ciel was retiring to bed I finished few last-minute things before bidding the rest of them goodnight. I was tired. On my way to bed though I was stopped by Sabastian. "Oh, Hello there. Uh, did you need something?" I asked him. I was pretty sure I might be in trouble or something but he just asked me to follow him. I ended up in Ciel's room. Oh boy, I don't think this is a good thing. 

Ciel was sitting in a chair and Sabastian closed the door behind him. Okay, so how am I going to die? He smirked and crossed his arms. "What do you know?" He asked me. Okay I can pretend I don't know what he is talking about. ".. Know about what?" I asked sounding hella confused.

He grinned at me, oh shit this really isn't good. I know that look; it means I'm not going to like what he says next. "You can tell me what you know or you can continue to lie to me and I make you tell me anyway." He sounds so confident. Maybe he'll use his demon powers on me or something, naw he might have Sebastian do it.

I sighed and looked at him, "Okay. So, you're both demons." I open with that. I figured I get the elephant out of the bag first, erm room, whatever. "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone if you are that worried and besides it might be useful having a human that is in on it." I tried forcing myself to be calm about this. I can see Ciel frowning at me, I don't think this was the answer he was expecting.

He gave a look to Sebastian who then grabbed me from behind, I took a deep breath before adapting a monotone voice. "So what? You gonna kill me now? Make me insane? Really? Dame and you were my favorite Ciel, too bad." I worded that like I was disappointed in him, almost like a mother would. He had Sebastian tie me up and toss me onto the bed. I hit it with a thud as the wind somewhat got knocked out of me. I do not like the fact that I cannot use my arms and hands.

He ordered Sebastian to left the room and that he was going to get answers himself. Whatever that means, I don't think I want to find out. With Sebastian I kind of know his methods for getting information or torturing a person. That I was prepared for. What I wasn't prepared for was CIel to take matters into his own hands. Ciel loved laying games with people's minds and so he is probably going to fuck with my head to reveal what I know. 

He leaned over me giving me a look, I think he might try seducing me. Ugh, this make me a pedo, this is weird. But then I think, it's the Victorian era and age gaps like this were common. Okay, now it's not so weird. "Ciel, I'm not having sex with you." I said in a serious voice. He chuckled at me. "After I'm done with you, it won't matter." He pulled his glove off with his teeth and when he went to start touching me, he pulled away as if shocked.

I saw the surprised look on his face, glared at me and went to hit me. I think he thought I might have shocked him somehow but I didn't. He was stopped by some unforeseen force before he connected. "How are you doing that!" He demanded but didn't go to hit me again. "Answer me!"

"I don't know! I didn't do it! I swear! Beside you shouldn't hitting women anyways!" I yelled back at him. I was now scared because if that hurt him, Sebastian was sure to hurt me now.

It was think that Sebastian shown himself. He looked at me then to the Earl before walking over to us. "Master?" He asked him. He checked the hand he was holding, there wasn't a mark of any kind. Ciel told him what happened and I saw Sebastian try to hid a smirk. Oh, I don't think that good either. Dame it, why did I find myself in the situation? "Look, I didn't do it. I don't know what happened! Honest! I started explaining in fear." It was then that Sebastian let out a laugh. I frowned at that and do did CIel. "What is so funny!" He yelled at Sebastian.

Once he stopped laughing, he looked at Ciel, "Young Master, you can't kill her is what that shock means not can you hurt her. You are stuck with her until she dies or you die." He was very vague about that. Wait what does he mean that we are stuck with each other?

"My Lord, you are a young demon so you would not know of this. Apparently, you have done something right and are rewarded with a mate. The fact that she is human mean nothing. Even if she practically an old maid." He glanced at me. I glared at him, "Hey! I am not that old!" I huffed.

Ciel shrugged, "I may not be able to kill her or hurt her but you can. I order you to- "Sebastian held up his hands. "My lord I do not think you want me to do that. If I do that, especially since you have contacted her. You will try killing me for it." Sebastian took this as a moment to explain. "You would not be able to help yourself, you demon self-have already begun to be attached, it's too late to dispose of her now. But she did say she would not tell of us and what she truly is."

I looked at them both, "He is right I won't tell and as for the whole mates' thing. I think we can avoid that as much as possible. I don't think you are attracted to me in that way and you have Elizabeth. And speaking of, well be here in the morning. So, if you can just untie me and set me to bed. That would be great." I said. Okay, I have some ability to use sarcasm back. That's a good sign.

Ciel instantly shook his head, "Until it can be determined we can trust you, you are sleeping in here with me: so, that I can watch you myself. You will never be alone, so get used to it."


End file.
